Things you shouldn't see
by Please Tell Me
Summary: While in Wal-Mart, Liz, Maka, and Patty have to return some clothes. The only problem is, Soul's there too, and his mom? Well, what else do you do? Spying's an option. ONE-SHOT.


**Miki here with a live true story, that I am interperting into a Soul Eater story. Sorry Soul~**

**Soul: Wait, what the hell?**

**Miki: Don't worry this is easy, kick back and relax.**

Liz learned the hard way that I should not be allowed into stores. After the thought of having to spend three continuous hours with Patty, she thought, hey, what the heck, let's invite Maka.

Unfortunetly she was constantly prying me off from cute outfits, shoes, socks, dresses, shirts, _anything._ She had to admit they were cute, of course, how could she lie to me? Sometimes she would stop and ponder and say something like: 'that _would _look cute on you.' But she would always drag me off before I could touch the fleecy underside of the sweatshirt, or the leather of a belt.

So far we had been to three different stores, Old Navy, K-Mart, and JC Penny, returing different outfits that were too small or too large on Patty, ones that Liz wasn't intrested in, and at every store people gave me weird looks, like who the _hell _dare interupt our underwear shopping?

People skirted around us, picking up clothes in sizes that weren't there's while they stared at me. I grabbed a red shirt, flipping it around on my hand. "This is a pretty color."

"Yes, it is, and it would look cute, Patty," Liz said, latching a hand onto the back of Patty's shirt and dragging both of us to the return section, placing three tank tops on the counter.

I looked around, there was posters and a few boxes of cigarettes, and there lighters, and junk food piling along another shelf. Useless, I thought turning back to Liz.

"Good, now we can go to Wal-Mart."

I couldn't help but smile.

After a half an hour trudge in the laughing sun we finally arrived at the huge building, standing as tall as what people would often believe would be the height of the empire state bulding. Of course, it did probably rival it in the people who visited it.

...

"Return these please," Liz said, pushing across a red tank top and a long sleeve shirt on the glossy surface of the return center.

The woman, her hair permed, a fake smile pursed on her lips, and a red shirt underneath those hideous blue Wal-Mart uniforms. "Of course sweetie, would you like money back, or are you trading them in?"

"Oh, sure, why the hell not," Liz said, tapping her fingers in a beat across the top of the counter. The woman smiled and shuffled around trying to get a receit for the returning items.

After we left, searching through cute shirts with logo's and me exclaiming, ' Wow, this would be perfect for you', we sat down exhausted while Patty ran into the changing room. Knowing her, she would take half an hour.

"Holy crap Maka, I think I just saw Soul,"

"Nah, he's with his mom for the weekend," I said, shutting my eyes and leaning back on the bench. A second later I heard Liz get up, and the sound of clatters.

"LIZ!"

"oops."

Ten bags were on the floor tipped over, and we bent down trying to straightent them, placing them back up on the shelves.

While picking one of them up, and attempting to straighten it, hoping-dearly and to god- that I would hear over the intercom "Clean up on aisle four", but it never came, and then I looked, noticing a woman her back turned to me and Soul's disgusted face.

"Mom, I don't need any more pairs of socks."

"But honey, your other ones are ratty and gross."

"Mooom."

She threw a ball of gray socks into the shopping cart, ignoring Soul's look of complete disgust.

I laughed, just as Liz hit me in the head with a backpack. "Stop staring or he'll see you," she whispered, pulling me back so we could only peek around at the corner.

Soul turned around, away from his mom, who was deciding which pair of underwear to wear, and walked straight towards us. Liz slid over and dragged me back over onto the bench, sitting down on the cold metal.

Soul ambled down the aisle, stealing a glance towards me and Liz. ''Oh, Liz... Maka, you know what, Tsubaki's in the next aisle, buying cereal, why not go talk to her?"

_Obviously _he's lying. But me and Liz get up and check anyways, knowing he'll probably accuse us of being stalkers and never talk to us again.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay."

We walk down towards the next aisle, cocoa puffs, and chex mix lining walls, and suddenly, out of nowhere I spot Tsubaki, picking up a box of cheerios and placing it in her bag.

"Oh, hi Maka, hi Liz."

Shocked, we head back down towards the bench, stopping to see if Soul is in the sock/underwear section, before we walk towards the next aisle.

"Oh, Maka-chan, lookie!~"

I swivel my head towards the aisle we just passed, seeing Soul check both ways before picking up a zebra striped bra and placing it nonchalantly in his and his mom's cart.

I burst out laughing.

**This is totally based on a true story. I play Maka, Evy plays Liz, her sister plays Patty, Val plays Tsubaki, and misfortunetly Kyle (a guy in my ex-class) plays Soul.**


End file.
